The Salty Seas
by ComradeBill
Summary: In the decades long Abyssal Wars, there were losses, pain, and there were also Salt, Salty Abyssals and Shipgirls who were tired of the war, tired of the Admirals and Princesses. Without everybody knowing, turned to piracy. The Abyssal War is just a tip of the iceberg hiding a whole underworld of mutant buccaneers seeking fortune of their own. Soon that world find itself in danger.
1. Prologue

The Salty Seas :

…

Prologue

...

The Raid

…

"It's happening again..."

Flames rising here and there, sailors scrambled for their life, ruins everywhere. The Shipgirls have fallen. The entire base was shaking at its core in the hellfire of bombing and shelling. This place was just going to fall just like Okinawa for **Rear-Admiral Shay Maccor **hasfailed as a Commander once again.

Then again, all of his future was gone when he punched Tanami in the face. Intentionally thrown to a frontier base filled with the weakest and underequipped Shipgirls at his command, with an no-retreat order. It would already expected that no one will come to save his arse when the Abyssals come.

Running through the smokescreen and a arm to cover his nose while trying to distract the screams and noises from the battlefield. Another clutching the wound he got from a concussion from a Abyssal Bomb detonated right above his roof. He struggled forward, physically and mentally.

He flashbacked to Okinawa, it was the same scene, Kaga throwing herself into fire to save his ass. Southern War Princess's smug disgusting smile as she ended her life. And he let that repeat again. But, he not gonna let that happen to Akagi as well.

Shay continued running , with both of he hands pushing a fallen locker that blocked his way, along with some other debris and fallen furniture, revealing a radio equipment placed on a wooden table. Pressing some buttons hastingly, he slammed the phone to his lips and breathed heavily to it, waiting for response.

**Beep**, the line was through! He can't help but to smile in desperation.

"Zzz...Admiral-san!... I can't hold on anymore! T…They are...ZzzZ … Storming our formations!" Akagi cried from the other side of the line, static and muffle sound of explosions and war accompanied her voice.

"Then don't."

"Admiral-san?"

"Akagi, I order you take the remainder of our fleet and retreat inward, keep everyone alive."

"zZZzz…But Admiral ! … As your Secretary Ship, it is our D…ZzzZ…D..Duty to keep you safe, do not fret, we will be coming to evacuate you soon!"

"**This is an order Akagi!" **Shay screamed , his voice cracked. Silence can be heard from the other end of the line.

Calming down , Shay sighed and continued.

"Look Secretary Ship Akagi, your sister had already had already die for me so..., I can't let her see your ugly face so soon after her departure. This battle is rigged to fail from the start just to see me die , **no reinforcements** will be arriving soon. Retreating is the only rational choice we have now. We still have a war to be fought."

"Admiral…"

" So Akagi, you must continue fighting and survive this battle. Unlike me, your army, your family has not abandoned you yet, so just run. Because I swear, if you disobey this order and became a ghost, I swear I will go to the afterlife myself and court-martial you as a spirit."

With a painful pause, a soft "Hai" can be heard, and the line was cut.

Shay chuckled painfully, as he let the phone drop onto the table as he fell on his knees, all burned around him while the smoke converged and escaped through the gaping hole upward. It's time to accept his fate, at least only he didn't have to share with the others. That thought was enough to put a satisfied smile to his face.

He took out a pistol out of his belt and pointed the barrel to his forehead, looking deep within the all-consuming abyss inside the barrel, he wrapped a finger over the trigger. Then he stopped.

A soft beeping distracted his attention to the green monitor next to the mic, and he saw the friendly green spots representing the Akagi and her Shipgirls exiting out of the rim of the radar.

So she have obeyed her orders, as expected from the obedience programmed into a Shipgirl. Shay smirked as he sat and laid his back on the wall. Disregarding the fact that the radar also showed the red spots representing the Abyssals, already closing up on him.

It doesn't matter anymore, he cocked the hammer of his pistol.

"**Clank"** , someone kicked a brick...

Then, instinctively he pointed his weapon pointed his weapon at the doorway. There she stood, White hair, inhuman pale skin , and black armour and weaponry. Two glowing blue eyes glared into his soul. A black Katana strapped to her belt.

"And here I was waiting for you to end yourself." The Abyssal said bored, crossing her arms and lying against the doorframe.

Shay said nothing, but continue to study the girl, pistol still trained on her. If his going die anyway, might as well die in a last stand. However, something feels off. Fighting against many Abyssals, from the I-class, to humanoids like the Wo-class , Ta-Class … She doesn't seem to resemble any of those types. A Princess or Demon maybe? No, she lacks that imposing aura that the Abyssal of the top hierarchy have. Then he eyed a scratch mark on her leg.

No black Abyssal blood leaking out it, nor was the black was seen, on its place however, was the warm pinkish ivory natural shade of human skin. It was as if white paint was crudely painted over it. Which means…

"You`re a Shipgirl, disguised as a Abyssal."

"Wow, you're actually the first who see past my disguise. What a genius you are." She said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. Walking to a specific Terminal that survived the crash and plugged a USB to it. Pressing some buttons, a download bar flashed on the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Work," The "Abyssal" said bluntly, not bothering to give eye contact to the fallen Admiral.

An bomb dropped nearby and the whole base shook and debris fell, causing Shay to cover his ringing ears. Yet, she still stared at the download screen with bored eyes, unfazed from the shock. As if her being in a Guardian Office in flames was just another day at the office.

"Since you are already a goner, tell me, usually when there wasn't a Secretary Ship or a Shipgirl guarding the doorway of a burning base, I expect an empty command room without it's fleeing Admiral. Yet even after I saw the Helicopters flying, even after the everybody supposedly vacant the place. You are here. Why?" She asked

"I ordered them to retreat with my Secretary Ship."

The "Abyssal" widened her eyes as she finally gave eye contact.

"I expected you demand rescue the moment you laid eyes on a Shipgirl, much less thought you will order a full on retreat. Thought you viewed us as machines of war solely. Tools for you men in the brass to cover your backs."

"What?! Those girls, are girls, they are never machines, they are never tools contrary to what most of the damn brass think, they are just like us, people with their own rights! And for those blasphemy, I am a goner. Assigned to a frontier base with "No Retreat Order" alongside with a fleet designed to be sunk . I rather let myself be the only goner than let all of them to sink with me. You should go too, if not I expect Southern War Princess be knocking our … knocked over door now."

She stared stunned at Shay, as if she was entranced by him. Soon she break eye-contact and looked down in guilt.

"The Southern War Princess ain't coming here," She said simply.

Shay raised an eyebrow, the Abyssals in the South always have the Southern War to lead them in sorties. He know this clearly, even surviving one sortie against her once, the one that broke him and his career. And if he know one thing about Abyssals, they rarely break pattern. Then why break now?! This however also make Shay clench his fist, if given a proper fleet they could easily repel this raid. Those bastards let another base burn! How many lives , both Shipgirls and humans must they sacrifice to sate their ego when they can be traded for victory instead! But first, one recurring question still bothers him.

"Why?"

"She was uhh… feeling how do I put this, unwell heh heh. So the Abyss high command have to improvise a bit. So I was surprised how easy this base fell, but then again from what I heard from you, Admiral …?"

"Shay, Shay Maccor."

" ...Shay-san, is that this was already set up to fail. It's no surprise that this place will be razed in flames with a few casualties in check. The Guardian Offices isn't the kindest place in planet Earth, I understand this most."

She said, unplugging the USB, before smashing her fist through the screen with genetically enhanced strength of Shipgirl. Covering all tracks from earlier.

"How do you, a Shipgirl know all this, all of this should be classified. And what is in that USB, and who are you in the first place?"

"My name is Iwaki.A , that's all you need to know. If you want to know more and most importantly not dying," She reached out a hand. "Then come with me."

Shay looked at Iwaki's outstretched hand with skepticism and hesitation, looking at it being gloved in black Abyssal-ish leather. Then he looked at the Shipgirl dressed in Abyssal skin.

"This is your only chance to see Akagi-san, don't blow it Shay. I know how it feels for a Shipgirl whom lose her Admiral, then it's not hard to understand how Akagi will feel as a Secretary Ship. And I guessing from that photo over there, I think you two are pretty close." Iwaki looked at the framed photograph put on the table of radio equipment. Of Shay with Kaga and Akagi.

Grunting , Shay took the hand and rise up. Curiosity, thoughts of Akagi had overweight he distrust of this abnormal Shipgirl, furthermore some exploring was definitely more worth it than eating a bullet.

"Good, now put your hands behind your back and pretend to be my prisoner while I escort you to the rendezvous point. Keep your head eyed to the ground and don't talk."

Shay pursed his lips.

"Aye, but first."

He took the photograph out of the frame and hastily folded it and stuff it inside his breast pocket, before nodding to Iwaki.

Together, the two walked out of the command room, stolling on rumbles, fire and bloodstains, once outside, passing mutilated corpses of unlucky Sailors and Staff. Shay's stomach churned as he moved along, soon once at the harbor he saw the Abyssals... a few Ri-classes and Wo-classes, some lining up the surviving Sailors who begged for mercy but got their face caved in by the inhuman strengths of the Abyssal's boots. While the rest of the captives were lined up to enter the gaping Jaws of the Wa-Class Transport Ships.

"Where are they going." Shay can't help but to ask, softly.

"All I know was that they will be Shipped away to become the Battleship Princess and her Lackeys' playthings, probably for some sick twisted experiments or sadistic torture just so to prove that they are the evil incarnate... I wonder if they ever got tired of being evil for the sake of being evil. Heh, I know many amongst them did."

Shay darted his eyes at Iwaki, but head still remaining low, before being dragged to a sudden stop by her as his eyes met the black boots and leotard of a Wo-Class.

" ...Where...are...you bringing the Prisoner ...t...to?" The Wo-class aircraft carrier hollowly asked in stutters, icy cold eyes stared into that of Iwaki's.

"This one is a special one, the Southern War Princess had order me to bring specifically to a rendezvous spot. Now if you don't mind I must continue with my mission." Iwaki responded in a monotone tone mimicking her Abyssal Counterpart.

The Wo-Class said nothing but stare robotically at the duo. A cold wind blew her ghastly white hair a bit as she stood still as a statue with her black cane, her slit sharp eyes cold and dull. Shay sweated heavily, thinking that their ruse has been seen through. He closed his eyes and bit his lips.

"U...Under...derstood." The Wo-Class answered as she walked away. Her cape blowing behind her back as left the duo.

Shay sighed in relief.

"Heh, Wo-classes, ain't so good with speech or expression. They should attend more talks or have some speech lesson to help them out but aye, knowing one myself even such help wouldn't help much ." Iwaki commented as she pushed Shay into a bush.

Now they were in the forested area of their island base. With nature covering their tracks, they continued their path. But it doesn't help that their path had become ominous and darken. Soon they marched into a clearing. A snapping of a twig alerted the duo's attention as they turned the direction of the sound, Iwaki immediately summoned her cannons and rig to where two golden shining eyes darted at them.

"Relax Sister, Relax lah Sister, it's me lah! So what's the catch?"

A Shipgirl, two heads shorter than the six feet tall Shay, dressed up as a Abyssal So-Class submarine walked out of the darkness. Raising both hands playfully in mock surrender. Iwaki rolled her eyes as the Shipgirls walked forward in a flamboyant manner. A torpedo tube she wielded over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Another friend of yours?" Shay asked.

" Calling her a "Friend" would be pushing it, Shay meet Sohai, Sohai meet Shay."

Shay studied the Shipgirl, he said he was impressed by her disguise. She captured perfect detail of the iron tricorn hat worn by a average So-Class submarine. The black waving hair that covered one of her eyes, the twin realistic Abyssal eels which was the usual weapon of choice by the said Abyssal Submarine and not to mention the black cloth bikini wrapped around her curvaceous breast. However, Shay did found her crossbone tattoo on her left shoulder weird, even weirder with a Salter tattoo printed on her left breast, furthermore when she smiled, she notice a golden tooth shining brightly on one of her molar. Plus, she literally were baggy black jeans as her leggings, something a Abyssal would never do. Such flaws would be fatal to her disguise, but then again if Iwaki's shabby disguise made it through that Wo-Class just now, then why would such miniscule details be much problem?

Blinking, Shay said a "Uhh, Hi?"

"AHOY BROTHER! I am Sohai as you have heard! So you are a Whitecoat ah? What did the Ang Mohs (Slang : White people) call it again? Admiral! Yea Admiral right?!" Sohai asked in a usual manner exploded with unnatural friendliness.

"Uhh…"

"SO anyways, what's your rank, how much you cost, and why are you here ah?" Sohai asked enthusiastically as she lean forward, her eyes wild with excitement, Shay smiled nervously.

"Uhh…" was all he had to say , before a fourth sterner voice shocked the trio out.

"**What the hell is going on here?"**

The two disguised Shipgirls turned to seeing a woman disguised as a Ru-Class. Another well cosplay/disguise , she managed to wield two shield cannons of the Abyssal battleship, captured the sleeveless black business suit they always wear . However like the Sohai, She modified the outfit with a yellow polka-dotted bandana and had the same crossbone and Salter tattoo imprinted on her pale white arm. Unlike Sohai, she kept the cold demeanor of a actual Abyssal, very professional and dedicate in playing her character. But when Shay made eye-contact with her, the Shipgirl gave him a strict frown that send shiver down his spine.

The "Ru-Class" Battleship walked forward, scanning the Admiral with ruby red eyes with apparent distaste before turning to Iwaki and Sohai.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sohai doesn't hesitate to point at Iwaki, a clear silent message that screams **"It was her idea!" **Causing Rudder to glare at Iwaki.

"My catch and bonus. We could earn a little extra if we thrown him before his superiors for Ransom, he is a Admiral afterall."

Shay shook a bit

The words "Ransom" and "Earn" set off an alarm in Shay's mind. He looked at the icy eyes of Rudder, and then to the hungry eyes of Sohai. A cold sweat rolled down Shay's forehead, he struggled a bit but found out that Iwaki still have the Admiral restrained both hands behind his back. The ruse was already long lifted, from a Prisoner in pretence, he had long became the real thing.

"Iwaki, our business here is solely to loot whatever we can here, AND get that piece of intel to **Ping **and get paid. This man here is not part of the equation." Rudder said.

" I already got the intel in a drive, plus we are only getting paid Five Grand from Ping's Contract, FIVE! Plus, the loot we scavenge from this base isn't enough either. And it is not everyday you see an Admiral sitting clean and shiny in his office. So why not earn a few dime and call it a day?"

"A Ransom?! Hah, that's a good one! We shall be known as the first Crew in **New Nassau** who held an Admiral in a ransom! The Infamy and glory will last us for ages!" Sohai dived into the conversation. A conversation that was going into a direction that Shay really don't like.

"That sort of thinking is extremely naive, you don't know whether the Guardian Offices will ever give a damn about him , or even if you do have the cash. Do you have a dummy account for you to deposit them? How are you going to manage such bounty, that is IF they agreed to our terms. So far, I see him as an liability more. The Guardian Offices may try to hunt us down like animals if this goes too far."

"You just don't get it don't you, or is it that because you're Battleship your head was as armoured as your hull?! Even that baka Sohai got it. Infamy and Gold was the Greatest thing that we seek in our fleet, remember? Isn't this why we join Captain York and become the Salters?! What happened to that? Or has your undead spine already rotted?" Iwaki roared back to the taller girl, hand over the hilt of her Katana

Rudder's eyes twitched a bit in anger, but still maintain an serene demeanor, even tho now there was a dark rage spike with it as a golden yellow began to engulf her. Shay widened his eyes, that is no doubt, an aura of an Flagship Abyssal prepared for combat.

"Ah Mateys, me think we should go back to the** Captain** and let her decide lah. I mean, she calls the shots here remember? Plus I don't wanna be late for a drink sia. " Sohai said trying to defuse the conflict.

Hearing the word, Rudder pursed her lips. Darting her eyes at Sohai, then at Iwaki. She nodded and let her aura died down, then she gestured her crewmates to move forward.

"Alright, let's get moving Matey." Felt a hand grip him but the left arm and dragged forward. It was Sohai`s.

It sent a shiver that get into his skin. It felt like a corpse pulled from the icy waters grabbing him. It doesn't have the human Warmth of Iwaki. He slowly turned to his right and saw Sohai`s Sharkish grin. Meanwhile, Iwaki took off her luminescent contact lens, returning her eyes to its natural shade of purple. The Shipgirl had taken off her disguise, then why are those two were still … unless!

His thought was cut short as a he was jerked forward by Sohai. Nevertheless he have no choice but to move forward while Iwaki slice through the green with her katana.

After a final cut, sunlight that poured in blinded Shay for a while, forcing them to squint after being so long in the shadowed coverage of the forest. When he opened them again, the eyes opened wider for what was in store for them.

At the shores, dozens of Abyssals, lots of them. A few was resting by sitting on barrels of oil cackling on morbid jokes they made to each other like a group of Ruffians. While rest were moving crates of stolen resources, weapons and scrap while chanting Sea-Shanties like sailors of the past. All of them wear a piece of black scarf and have visible tattoos on some part of their body. Behind them was a Battleship flying a black flag with a Crossbones and Salter. Underneath it were Abyssals moving the cargo onto its Starboard.

"Heave, Ho!" Two Abyssals cried, and a crate of stolen military-grade firearms that belonged to the Personnel Armoury was lifted to the crane.

A rifle dropped on a Wo-Class's head , causing her to cried out a startled "Wo" as she fell on her feet while dropping a notepad. This Wo-class had one eye, lost one probably in some sort of incident before. Unlike the Wo-class just now, this one doesn't seem to have icy cold expression as the one earlier. Those eyes were eyes of innocence that bear no ill will. She had a small black flag bearing the Salter and Crossbones hung on her hat.

"Careful! Careful!" Another voice cried annoyed, this time a Abyssal that was no doubt a Princess. But, had the most outlandish appearance that contradicts her rank amongst the intimidating, evil and imposing high hierarchy of the Abyss.

A pale Teenage girl with short snowly hair , glasses, and gaming headphones while stuffed in a sweater levitating crates and supplies using some sort of telekinesis power. Meanwhile, her eyes on her phone as she walked. Her familiar, a Giant Ball with a Maw that reminds Shay of that Clomp Monster from Mario as it was connected to her braided hair like the iron ball chain that prisoners used to wear back in the old days. She looked more like a video game addict suffering in her college years than a actual Princess. The only thing in imposing about her was a small black band with the Salter and Crossbone symbol that linked her allegiance to this band of criminals.

Shay was dazed at its sight, so many questions flooded his head. Until a nudge from Sohai cause him to continue moving again.

"Come on mate, enough sightseeing, let's go." Sohai said.

"Why are you guys stealing firearms from the Personnel Security Armoury? Abyssals or Shipgirls don't use such conventional weaponry."

"Why? To sell them on the market and earn some bounty of course! Plus, they are incredibly useful in heists." Sohai chirped as She dragged Shay into the fleet of thieves.

"Money?!" Shay thought, Abyssals trying to earn money? The Abyssals would never do that! These girls aren't the Abyssals, he have to confirm...

"One more thing, are you all real Abyssals?"

"Yeah, the only Shipgirl around was Iwaki."

Causing Shay to look at the Shipgirl whom was in cahoots with the Abyssals. A Shipgirl, working WITH the Abyssals. This broke so many rules he know about this society, this war between the Abyss and Humanity… The Cold and Cruel Abyssals who only meant to hate life, was drinking rum, playing with mobile games and earning money?! But why?

Then Shay remembered one thing Iwaki said,

"**I wonder if they ever got tired of being evil for the sake of evil. Heh, I know many amongst them did."**

He looked at Iwaki who was behind Rudder's back, reminiscing the words she said, or the _Answers_ she gave. However with the Abyssal question answered, that only raises more questions. _What's the Shipgirl's problem?_

"**Wuff!"**

A Bark startled Shay as something black and two meters long rushed to his way. A I-class destroyer blared it's teeth him and prowled forward with its little legs. Too used to its Shark-like appearance, this was the first time he managed to get this close to one, and he doesn't even know I-classes have legs!

"Oi, shoo one side mutt!" Sohai swung her arms but the Abyssal Destroyer barked even louder , albeit more aggressive. Giving Shay the urge to step back further from the angry creature before him.

"I...Imo, Come back!" A concerned voice called out.

A petite Abyssal girl who looked no older than fifteen, hovered with thrusters right between the destroyer and the trio. She wears a black sailor top, a cap with two horns as black,but twin-tail snow white hair to contrast the colour. Her innocent eyes were tinted with violet shade. Like the Nerd Princess, this Abyssal was no doubt a Princess as well, and she do suffer the same "Princess" deficiency like the her. But she looked like a Japanese Schoolgirl rather than a Game Addict.

"B...Bad boy! Roll O...Over!"

She tried to act authoritative while stuttering commands, however I - Class named Imo seemed to obey her, it obediently rolled over with its belly facing her for the Princess to rub, and panted happily like a good puppy when she did.

"Good boy." She praised as the I-Class panted in delight and relaxed. Then she turned her eyes at him, which slowly widened as she mutter an "Oh…"

Shay realized, everybody was looking at him, all the Abyssal had stopped doing their work, no shanties sung, no crates lifted, and turned their attention at him. The Nerdy Princess even dropped her crates and phone as she followed the rest. Staring at him in surprise and silence.

"Uhh hi?" Shay asked in a awkward smile. Trying to be friendly.

No one replied him with words, but then the ground shook a bit as a pair of heavy boots can heard stomping to his way.

The Princess with the I-Class quick herded her pet away from him. The crowd of Abyssals can be seen giving moving aside to give way to something else, something big.

"You better be prepared to answer to the Captain Shipgirl. I am here to share gold, not consequences." Rudder hissed to her Shipgirl compatriot. Who merely rolled her eyes at her.

Then the Ru class too, stepped aside too and recreated to the crowd.

Soon the Captain of the Salters was right before Shay. Towering over him with her entire form while blocking the sun, casting a shadow over Shay as her fierce red ruby eyes pierced into his soul. Her bone white hair tied into a single ponytail, a rustic Sailor`s top was her wear while jagged black tight high iron boots and clawed slick gauntlets served as her arms and legs.

Finally, a Abyssal Princess with the imposing aura of an actual one. Better, if she abandoned her belt that holstered a bottle of rum and a black Cutlass.

"G...good morning, I am Shay Maccor." The Admiral said in nervous stutters.

The Captain took out her bottle of rum and took a chug out of it, before wiping her lips with her wrist like a ruffian.

" **The Scoundrels called me the Aircraft Carrier Princess. But I prefer Captain York, Ahoy Shay Maccor."**

As she said that, a wind blew the Black flag that was hoisted on the top of the main Mast of the Battleship behind her back.

On it, white Salter and Crossbones smiled grimly, and mischievously on Shay.

**\- Prologue End -**


	2. Dairy of a Silent Admiral

The Salty Seas :

…

Chapter 1

...

Dairy of a Silent Admiral

…

Day 1

It had been decades the Abyssal War had been waged on. The war fought by humanity to wrestle the control for the seas that had been seized by the mysterious life form known as the Abyssals. Creatures which appeared out of nowhere, stemming from the pacific then spreading their threat worldwide.

Everything was thrown by man at them, bullets, rockets even lazers. All failed, while missiles were proven effective, their effectiveness were limited given how small the Abyssal compared to the giant pokers that were the ICBM. It was like trying to hit a fly with a baseball bat.

Hence, when the conventional failed, humanity turned to the unconventional … and thus, Shipgirls were borned. Cyborgs imbued with spirits of the Warship of the past, taking the form of beautiful Maidens but armed to the teeth to combat the Abyssals who of their own size. They were brought out to the seas to face this threat of humanity, and it was successful.

These, young maidens blew those abyssals destroyers into bits, reclaimed most of our taken land. They are admired that, they become celebrities, something like those idols from Japan, or those magic girls in anime, or a mixture of both.

In fact, the Guardian offices, the International Military Organization formed by many governments that commands these girls, even occasionally took them out for meet and greet sessions to boost morale. Heh, like those managers from those idols band dragging those girls with a script and put them on display for those fanboys to drool.

I am was one of those fans, hence when I managed to sign up in those offices as a Admiral-in-training in the Okinawa base and I damn excited. Finally able to meet these ship waifus face to face, no not just that, I am even able to fight alongside with them like comrades while savin` the world! It's a dream come true! Well… the keyword was "was".

When I entered the service however, it was disillusioning, my Dream had turned into a nightmare on my first day when I saw my superior, slapped a weeping battered battleship before she was die outside. Then once she left the door to greet me, she completely forgot what had happen just now and greeted me with an idiotic smile. Completely ignorant of the bruises and swollen eyes she received from abuses and crying. She later wiped all of that by splashing herself with a bucket of healing green goo, whatever that is.

Then every Shipgirls went back living their facade of a happy go lucky carefree life. Oblivious to what the Admirals did to them.

It was horrifying.

Soon, the days had passed and I have learnt a few things in silence.

Scream at them and call them a whore? They will looked and you dumbly and walk away like a kicked puppy. No anger was seen, but a soft blush hinted something on their face.

Tell them to kill each other, they would gladly do it for their Admiral-Kun.

Tell them to bend over and stretch their legs? They will felt honoured to be fucked by their great Admiral-Kun.

And I saw many of my… colleagues did these things. While most of them would just bring the high and uppity Admiral treatment to them , treating them like tools, sometime just verbally abuse. The lowest hanging fruits would be those whom physically and sexually abuse them for some sick depravity.

These idols had went from celebrities into pitiful dogs who took pride in their sex slavery. No bites even if they have teeth, they are like circus lions put in cages, forgetting who they are when fed drop in status in my eyes are astounding.

And even if this is a military, no funeral will even be given even if they sacrificed for our cause. There will be no glory and no honour despite how the Shipgirls were programmed to believe in so.

However, I realized I was no different. I am a coward. Every time something like this happened, I remained silent. I was a silent bystander that allowed this to happen even if it's just happening a inches before my eyes. I don't dare to defy the uppermen and obeyed them, Which made me worse than the shipgirls who at least cannot see the fault in this.

For my silence and obedience, I was rewarded. I eventually got promoted into a Rear Admiral and even got my own fleet and Secretary Ship. She was a stunning beauty.

A gentle neo-confucian woman dressed in a calm palette of white and blue. Her silky brown hair tied into a straight ponytail that lied relax on her neck. Her weapon of choice was a bow, a disciplined polite weapon that required calmness and technique, fitting her reserved stoic no-nonsense ulterior. A great contrast to the other over-enthusiastic , bubbly admiral-worshipping paper cutouts of the other shipgirls. Which made her unique and beautiful.

Her name was Kaga, the Japanese Aircraft Carrier that had invaded my American heart.

She was the most trustworthy ship I ever commanded. Her skill and technique with the Zeroes demolished abyssals after abyssals, she was the composed flagship of our little fleet! With her, good fortune flew with my sails! We enforce the order of the seas without any defeat.

Well like the wind that pushes the sails, it doesn't last forever.

Soon, stronger Abyssals, the humanoids appeared, the Wo-classes and the Ris. Later the dreadful Princess-classes showed up. The more these special types appeared , the more the casualties of the Shipgirls skyrocketed, or more appropriated, sinked.

It wasn't soon before my Kaga joined them. We didn't stood a chance against **her. **

The **Southern War Princess, ** I am remembered her ghastly long twintails , black armoured gauntlet armed with her charcoal-tri cannons contrasted with her deathly bleached skin, and not to mention that sadistic bitchy arrogant smile as she rear her head to Okinawa.

No one expected her, along with her Ru-Classes battleships to appear on our radar, and no one expected her to sink all the Shipgirls sortied against her in just a span of a few minutes.

AND … No one expect her to just stomped on my shores, stomped on the corpses of dead sailors then blew my office door down to greet me with her smug smile. Her boots and face caked in blood, ready to spill more. I have no choice but to shunk behind my desk with a M9 in my hand , staring into her haunting red eyes. She stared back, her twisted smile became more curled.

"Admiral get down!"

Kaga screamed as she shot her arrows that turned Zeroes at the Princess, blinding the murderous Princess for a moment in a hale of machine gun fire from those valiant miniature Fighters. Throwing herself between me and the Abyssal.

Then, without me even able to respond, she grabbed me by the collar, and thrown me outside the window, sent me crashing to the burning waters of the harbour with blood and glass raining down and sinking into the sea.

While falling, I heard sickening bludgeoning sound, then saw blood splattered on my office walls and Kaga tossed and slumped over the windows ledge, her eyes soulless and dead while her lips leaking red. She was finally dead.

Then I remember myself grabbing hold onto a piece of metal belonging to a rigging of a fallen Shipgirl. A blood mutilated hand of its owner was still strapped on it.

Looking up, I saw another of eyes that would haunt me forever. A set of terrified eyes belonging to Akagi, Kaga`s sister. A set of eyes that reflected my horror and guilt…

Now how We escaped next I can't remember. All I know that I was silent all way back.

But soon after, Akagi was assigned as my new Secretary Ship. I went back to the Guardian Offices eyes bloodshot and shellshocked. Staggering at the halls with horror as a part of me died with Kaga. The only one who had kept me company was Akagi, despite how much I tried, I never managed see her as another Kaga, but she was a good friend nevertheless.

However, as I returned back to the Guardian Offices, it instantly reminded me that this place was an different sort of hell alongside with the Abyssal seas. Bastards everywhere, especially that uppity bastard Tanami Koza, the embodiment of everything I hate about the Offices.

Didn't even bat an eye an at sacrifices of everyone , deaths of civilians and his own men were just a statistic to him. In fact, he treats all those who died as weak, and fulfilled their purpose by dying for the Japanese Nation and Humanity as they should. Even giving me that cold eyes and blatantly declared that Kaga was a weak tool that fulfilled in **ITS** purpose to sacrifice for me, a more important Admiral, and even scolded me for being weak to grief for her, and demanded that throw away the framed black and white photo of **"That Whore"** Kaga I hung in my room.

And I did remain silent, but for that moment no longer obedient. I made him chat with my knuckles instead. Causing him to lose teeth and spit some blood, I would have made him lose more if it wasn't for Akagi and that Bastard`s Secretary Ship Tatsuta to separate us. This man was sheltered inside his offices for too long barking orders or attending conferences, he cannot physically beat someone like me, someone who have been scarred in fire.

We both were court martialed of course, but that was where he beat me politically. His rich connections let himself off easy, and he could have get me dishonorably discharged anytime he wished. But he didn't, it took me wondering for days.

Until now, I know, that through silence he wanted me gone. Assigned to a Frontier Base, insufficient equipments and only a few Light Cruisers and Destroyers Shipgirls with a no retreat order… We were bound to go up in flames again, and we did.

Many died, and the Abyssals come.

However, this time … for some bloody weird reasons, the Southern War didn't even show her face. We could have stopped them. We could have won!

That bastard!

Regardless, I am happy that Akagi made it safely, it was the least I can do for her sister. Now I am being held prisoner by the Abyssals.

Even through... this was when things get funny. This group of Abyssals called themselves the **Salters**, whom dressed differently, behave differently, so much so to even have a Shipgirl named **Iwaki.A** in their ranks. The only one around, she sports purple hair, a Katana on her belt, discoloured purple and black blazers, her rig and cannons jagged and battle worn, loosey patched together with black crude metal plates. Look as young as either Tatsuta or Tenryuu, seventeen-ish. But behaving so out of place from a regular Shipgirl. Not obedient, wild and salty, scowling was her default of her face. Seeming ready to pick a fight with someone in a bar at anytime. Now that I think of it, she does looked like a Angry Tenyruu cosplaying as a Raider from Fallout 4.

Hell, all of the Abyssals here doesn't behave normally either. The three princesses, Iwaki and Rudder , Sohai and most of the grunts who liked to cosplay as pirates. Yeah, you get the idea.

And apparently when those Abyssals, or the Salters who came to our base were just to infiltrate the main Abyssal Fleet`s attack, so that they can pillage and steal behind everybody's back, even behind their own. Pretty scummy really, stealing in a fire like some mustache twirling opportunists. Well, at least compared to your typical murderous Abyssals the Salters became Saints .

Most ridiculously their motive of such complicated and unusual behaviour, was all for a simple goal of fortune. They were doing this for money, those human conventional firearms , military equipments were all trade goods for them to exchange it for money. Along with some military rations, bottles of alcohol and even manga collections were part of their bounty, probably for their own entertainment. Oh, and their reason for holding me prisoner was for ransom.

Abyssals, indulging in capitalism and other humanly pleasure.

Who do they even sell those stuff to? Where do they sell this stuff to? Well, I honestly don't know, at least I am fine, given a comfortable cell to write this entry in the Captain`s Cabin of the Cruiser they stole from the US Navy which they used as their mobile base as any good pirate would. Plus, I am not yet tortured!

Well, yet...

Rudder, the Ru-Class I met at the Shore pretty much want me gone. Their Leader, Captain York, a Aircraft Carrier Princess who can rip my throat anytime with her arms both muscular and clawed, doesn't seemed like the most friendly lady before me, not does she seemed the most unfriendly. Well even the friendliest of them all was this So-class named Sohai with the smile of a conniving shark. Then again, she was quite cute when she blurts about her dreams for fortune and infamy time to time, such naivety was charming, reminds me of… nevermind.

The real question is how long can I survive here before being beaten and churned into a bloody thick stew?

**.**

Shay Maccor

….

.

**Dear Shay**

**Nah mate, nobody gonna be beatin up you up into soup mate. But still, you're dramatic, groomy, AND ME LIKE IT. **

**A story of Love and loss, Shipgirls and their Admiral! All that's left is a harem, a love triangle, little girls and then dirty incestuous debauchery and you have good light novel to sell. **

**Anyways, we be reachin shores soon. The Captain ask you to join her for a drink so you better wake up or I will…**

…

"Uhh what are you doing here?"

Sohai turned to see Shay, who was slumped over his desk asleep earlier, now had their eyes met with each other awkwardly. Then Shay`s eyes trailed down to her hands, and she saw the Abyssal gripping his pen with its tip on the piece of paper which was his journal entry.

"Oh just leavin a note so after you wake up you will know that we be reachin shores, or I will wake you up by makin a torpedo kissing a pan all together loudly in ze next five minute."

Shay quickly took a look at his modified account , then glanced back at the Abyssal Submarine.

"You read through my stuff?"

"Yup!" Sohai chirped.

Shay looked at her blankly, before taking a sigh as he sat back down silently. Causing the So-Class to blink a bit.

"What? Not even gonna get mad when your privacy was plundered? Yer might be first of your kind I met, but rumours tells me that men growl more, more from those from yer trade Whitecoat." She asked, leaning closer to the human Admiral`s face with the playful smile of a shark.

" I am no Whitecoat here, You`re my captor, I am the prisoner. You can defile me all you want. I really have no say whether if you want to read my journal or not, and really if you have read through that, you should have known I don't give a damn anymore whether if I am alive or dead or tortured. Nothing matters anymore."

"A goner ah lad?"

"A goner." He confirmed.

A short silence descended between the two. Before Sohai laughed so hard that she fell over , knocking over a extra chair place beside the desk. As if Shay told the funniest joke she ever heard, clutching her stomach while rolling on the floor. The human was surprised from drama from the Submarine.

"Goner?! Because some Bodoh from the brass wanna screw over your arse? We been chased by Shipgirls, by Abyssals and anyone at New Nassau who don't like our arse! And yer know why we are still laughing?"

Shay stared at her who was still lying on the floor and hesitated. He remained silent, because he himself have no idea.

"Cause why the hell not? We are doing whatever the fuck we want and making a fortune outta it! Weeping will not help much other than giving what those bastard wants to see you beaten down and submitted. Are you going to give to them, or take from them with a Salty Smile? I always choose the latter, it's fun and kills my boredom! Even if it means going as far as stealing from Yokosuka Office!"

Shay looked at Sohai, his fatigue replaced with surprise. All he had to say for her was…

"You're insane."

Yokosuka was one of the Flag Bases of The Guardian Offices, the most fortified and finest of The Offices. Housing two of the Big Seven Battleships with over forty plus Shipgirls assigned there commanded by the High Admiral Tsuyu Yamamoto, it is currently the Bastion of the Japanese Guardian office. Not even a Princess dared to besiege it's shores with a dumb smile on her face without a well coordinated plan. Yet when presented to a mere So-Class like Sohai, she could only crack a smile and say.

"Meh, already lost half-ta my brain to rum and shells lah." She answered as she playfully knocked her head with her fist with much cheer and glee, a hollow metal sound resonated.

Shay could only stare at her in disbelief , being in a environment where regulations and fear for consequences are the norm, and obeying such norms gets you rewarded with ranks and promotion, if not, Shay already tasted the bitter wine of punishment. Hence seeing such things stunned him, such blasphemy... however there was a certain charm towards it, there was something that he admired about her.

"So you are deciding to use me to ask for ransom from Yokosuka."

"Yes! Initially we were planning a small heist, but now, We will still be known for poking the beast and no one dies! That`s two birds with one stone." She proclaimed with excitement as she jolted back up on both of her feet.

"No one dies? But why would you guys care about death? I thought you Abyssals doesn't care about losses from both sides as long as achieve your goals of annihilation, well no offence but that was what we usually heard from death threats from our only exchanges from the Battleship Princess and the … Southern War. They said something along the lines of being born out of Negative Emotions from the World Wars while Shipgirls born out of positive ones and decide make humanity pay for it, life means nothing to them. " Shay asked.

" Death? Arr, that was one of the most boring things in life, you sunk or watch others get sunk for what? No rum or award 'cept a feelin of emptiness. And those two bastards you mentioned? Fuck them royally alright! No one dictate us who we are! Especially those two! Who threw us into the fray without getting our arses paid. We plunder and seek our fortune as we please. And the thing about Shipgirls being all positive energy and shite… oh ho ho, you haven't met **Captain Hood **and her **Blighters** yet. All Shipgirls, embodying the worst of Britain and all the other crackers from the west, damning and cursin their Queen is part of their Motto. Cursing worse than a Sailor, can't spend a minute without startin a fight and a … argh, thinking of them reeks my mouth will salt."

"Pardon?" Shay was at a lost at what the submarine said. Who just smiled and said shrug it off with…

"Oh well guess I be blurtin garbage again, come on mate, we be reachin shore soon. The Captain is waiting for you." She pat Shay on his shoulders hard enough to make him jolt from his chair.

Then he lead by the Cheerful Submarine by the hand out of the Cabin door.

Once outside the cabin , a fresh sea breeze blown his face, seagulls squawked and circled above Shay's overhead, causing him to look up at the beautiful blue skies. The Towering superstructure where his room once were cuts into the sky like colossus. Then he was held by the arm by Sohai to prevent him from bumping onto a Abyssal who carrying a crate of suppiles who yelled a "move it!" at him. He was then greeted by a group of Abyssals scrubbing the decks, moving crates and doing usual Sailor Labour singing Sea Shanties, sea shanties mind you, some even played Accordions and Violins, and Shay admit they are quite experienced musicians, Rudder was also present, shouting orders above the shanties.

The petite Twin-tailed Abyssal Princess he saw earlier who wore Sailors top and a uni-horned hat, the one who had thrusters as her legs, was feeding and patting her I-classes with a gentle smile on her face. A expression he would never thought would see on a Abyssal's face. A expression of peace. According to So-Class, her name was **Haru**, the** Destroyer Princess**, a fitting name for a Abyssal showing so much affection for her Destroyers.

He was guided down then to the stairwell into the depths of the Ship, **USS Pride**, was the name he remembered printed on its hull. Even as he descended down the dark stair well he doesn't feel fear for some reason, despite being Abyssal-infested ship. Especially with Sohai who was humming some sort of shanty as well, if anything he was feeling now was slight annoyance at the Submarine's poor singing skills.

After a few steps down to a dimly but warmly lit area, he was finally face to face once again with the Captain, the big bad boss that runs this ship. Had her back facing him as she sat slouched on a stool at the Ship's Bar, drinking a shot of rum at the Bar keep's table without care as the One-eyed Wo Class as the Bartender. A map placed on the bar table as she drank, calm music playing from the Radio beside it. The Be-spectacled Princess from earlier was sat at the edge of the bar burying her face to a ecchi manga that was probably stolen from another poor shut-in otaku like her. She gave Shay a sharp glance before burying her face to her manga even harder. She was initially named the** Supply Depot Princess**, also known as **Mindoro**.

Seeing all this, Shay stared blankly as he stood still as a statue with hesitation.

"Come on don't be shy, go ahead and order something, it will be on the house. I will be up the stairs and doing some work, cya!" Sohai said as she went back up, leaving the human with two Princesses and a One-eyed Wo Class.

"Wait, but ain't I a prisoner?!"

This question was left unanswered as the Submarine already left.

Shay mustered his courage as he took a seat on the wooden stool beside the silent **York**, the moody Abyssal also known as the** Aircraft Carrier Princess**. The Wo-class bartender stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh h..hi?"

"So what you drinking?" The Aircraft Carrier took an unamused shot from her glass as she said.

Shay hesitated , before answering.

"Anything."

"Wo?" The Wo-Class asked in confused.

" Rum, rum it is then.** Wool**, you heard the man." York answered bluntly.

The Wo-class named Wool nodded and took a green bottle and a cup from the shelve behind her, and poured brown liquid within to the cup for Admiral, who although still in White military uniform , it was wrinkled and dirtied and he lacked his cap, the crown of a Admiral, revealing the dishevel mess beneath. Seating beside was Abyssal Princess who was slouched like your average Tavern drunkard, messy white hair tied into a single ponytail, deranking themselves all together below what was expected of their original ranks, a prestigious Admiral and a Princess-Class whom are the apex of the Abyssal Hierarchy, into two washed-up blokes drinking together at a bar.

For some reason, that brought peace to his mind. How long has it been since he legitimately interact with another at the Guardian Office? Either him as a superior against a lower ranked Shipgirl, or him against a Superior. This, felt peaceful...

"So I know you want to ask a lot of questions, like why I bring you here for a glass o' rum."

Shay said nothing but at a lost of words, all he did was nod. In all honesty he don't what to say to all this. To York, that was good enough.

"To be honest, I just want to answer some of your question while you answer some of mine, because drinking alone down here is boring."

"What will happen to me?" Shay asked.

"Nothing bad, if this "Ransom" thing pull off we will just send you back to the other Whitecoats and probably get our pay. Actually what we meant to do back in that Island was to loot in a fire as well as to ship the disk to a friend of ours. All that to put food and rum onto our table and get the Crew entertained. Nothing more , nothing less , no hard feelings in between."

"A friend huh?" Shay thought, "So there was a client."

Abyssal acting like hired guns, Well at this point he doesn't even bother question the abnormalities of these Abyssals, labelling them as Abyssals isn't relevant either.

"Aye, we are actually nothing more than delivery girls and thieves. It's all business. Let's be frank, I don't give two fucks about the Abyssal War, fame or infamy, Or anything that goes around. All I want is to have a peaceful drink at my corner unbothered by orders or some higher ups, as long as I am my Captain."

York said as she asked Wool to refill. The she twirl her cup looking at the bronze brown liquid within swirl, shining under the lamps' warm glow.

"And this line of work is the only way maintaining it, but since now I hav'ta crew who although too lost interest in the war, but with different yearnings, some for fortune , some for infamy, some for both, or some following Abyssal Traditions of Followin the Princess or somethin. And I have entertain all as responsibility."

Shay took a shot of his drink as well , and when he did he widen his eyes as the hard liquid scorched his throat and tongue. Seeing his expression, York cracked a small smile.

"W...what the?" He said in between coughs.

A soft ping alerted him as it appeared Wool had prepared a cup of Ice Water before.

"You drank rum like you drank piss, I heard men have usually can drink more."

"T...That...Was an stereotype. Alcohol was heavily regulated in the Japanese Guardian Offices. Hence I don't drink much, military discipline and shite, and the only times where we drink were social events, which are rare."

"Oh, so how is it to live with the Shipgirls and the other Whitecoats."

" Admirals, what you called Whitecoats are what we called Admirals. Except that title was just given all Commanders of Shipgirl Fleet, doesn't hold any real power. And to answer that question it's horrible. Lot's of back stabbing and shady things involving the Higher Ups causing misery to all us Corporate Slaves. Either you met monsters on the seas or at the Offices as a small Rear-Admiral. "

"It seems you don't like your colleagues very much."

"Damn right I do, especially that one cuck Tanami. My Superior , another base pointlessly burnt down just because I disrespected his arse." Shay lamented, salt reeked his mouth.

"Oh, disrespected how?"

"A fist to his face when he insulted my dead Secretary."

Once York heard that, she moody face broke out a laugh.

"Sounds like my experience with the Abyss to me, and you know what mate, I like you as my drinking mate." She commented as she took the entire shot down.

"Oh? So how`s the Abyss like?"

" Lots of Scoundrels there, so many uppity fucks bothering me drinking, tellin me to Sortie and go kill Shipgirls and shite. So I **beat one up** and tossed her out of a tower and now I am here. "Now Shay..."

York passed her empty cup to Wool as she began to refill. A soft silence ensures as the Aircraft Carrier prepared the liquid for the Princess to speak again.

"Do you want to learn that full story?"

...


	3. Useless Abyssals and a Broken Shipgirl

Chapter 2

.

Tales of Useless Abyssals and a Broken Shipgirl

…

**The Southern Sector, E-Island**

**.**

The Abyss is a deep dark cove of hate, hate for all humanity`s flaws and reverse of all their ideals. Being reincarnations of hate from a distant war, the Second World War. These Demons of the sea rose up from the depths to make Humanity pay for all the suffering they made, all the death they did with their war crimes, all the damage and pointless deaths they caused eighty years or more ago, this is the sole purpose of the Abyssal's existence. It is their holy duty to end all humanity to end all suffering.

By committing more crimes and pointless deaths today.

Now you can see why I can't see the point of all this. When I wake up from the marshy slimy water of the **Yard **reborn as a Princess, even given the honour of having a Ru-Class escort. I was told all of this fairytale by none other than the Southern War Princess, lectured of the purpose of my existence as a weapon against humanity. I almost fell asleep and want to sink back into the murky tub of water I was made in.

Of course she won't let me do that.

So I was dragged into trainings and forced into sorties against the Shipgirls. And I usually sank back down in deep cold water while my brethren and the enemy create fireworks above the surface. It's not an act of cowardice, it's just that I won't scar myself for a cause that I don't believe in.

Then after the fireworks ended, I retreat back to base, go to the mess hall by myself and my Ru-class escort. Sat on a stool and drank stale rum leftover by sailors from the past as our base was built on the ruins of a old Military base, and I wasted my life away without no one telling me what to do. That was to me, the greatest enjoyment in my life.

And if you sink, you are a dumbass or weakling or useless, no one will shed a tear for you. Poor Submarine Princess sank two days ago, I overheard Lycoris Princess called her one of those names with a punchable smirk and the other mean Princesses let out a bitchy laugh at this tasteless joke. More the reason of not joining sorties.

And lucky for me, hierarchy is a thing in this place, hence regular humanoid Abyssals don't dare to pester me for slacking as they lacked both the strength and the rank to do so. The weaker Abyssal was always obligated to be the bitch of their better. Just like how the Ru-class, was obligated to dedicate her entire life on me just for being my escort. She was the only one who nagged me constantly like a concerned mother. Even though her words lacked malice and she only verbally suggest me to sortie to avoid the Wrath of the Southern War Princess and my superiors by following orders. As all slacking ships are considered deflective, deflective ships are considered useless, and useless Abyssals are scrapped and scuttled. In other words, executed. Princesses were not spared either. Constantly making fear while living in it for the sake of it, was the life of the Abyssals.

Oh and to remind us constantly about that, they even build the dungeon right next to the Mess Hall. Where the "Useless" Abyssals were held behind bars, unwanted and depressed and broken, prepared for the death row. We even have a Shipgirl down here, purple haired and disheveled, never spoke a word, heads down and both wrists chained to a wall. Even though she ain't executed, she was constantly tortured for shits and giggles.

But I ignored it and kept drinking, no one dared to say a word about it. Ru although sat next to me and nag, but she didn't stop me, sometimes even join me. She does make a good drinking mate through. Still I wonder, when was the day where I will be at those cages, or when will be the date where I have no choice but to sortie against the Shipgirls, and how it would be like if I sunk like the Submarine Princess or executed like those poor folks in cages.

Nevermind that, I will just drink it away, away out of my head. No problems in my head, no worries.

And I lived like this for weeks. Until one day, that fateful day where I was drinking the last bottle of rum in stockpile.

That one day where everything changed.

It was like usual, I was sipping alone at the mess hall while pondering where to scavenge the sacred liquid in my bottle right now. Right beside me was a new branch of death row inmates and that Shipgirl.

A Wo-class who lost an eye and A Destroyer-classed Princess was chained and locked in an iron cage, prepared for scuttling. Their crimes were that of being old and broken, while the Princess was that of being a weakling, hence a useless Princess. Even the Supply Depot Princess, a Princess-Classed transport ship although weak in firepower but useful in expedition. Although weren't set for scuttling, was chained and locked along the Useless Abyssals. That purple haired Shipgirl was still there, disheveled and devoid of hope, brokenness written all over her.

Then a loud scuffle happen behind my back. The loudest one I ever heard since birth. Even the Shipgirl and the Useless raised their heads to see what the commotion about.

I turned to see her for the second time. The Southern War Princess amongst two Ne-class dragging a batten and struggling So-Class submarine to the mess hall. Crackling and eyes twirling wildly as she screamed.

"WAIT WAIT MATEYS, YOU HAVE THE BELIEVE ME! THE FORTUNE EXISTS! IT…"

The Southern War socked the Submarine in the face with her metal gauntlets to shut her up, causing the two Ne-class to let go of the prisoner as their superior wants to manhandle her. She then loomed over the fallen Abyssal and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground. The Submarine`s cocked hat fell as she struggled for air.

"Listen up you Useless fuck. You have no right to spew Blasphemy nor do you have the right to live anymore. You are a disgrace to the Abyssal Fleet the moment you ran away from the sortie like a little bitch. More so now when you come back all retarded talking about fortunes and treasures… disgusting things only humans yearned for." The Southern War threatened with fire burning from the slits of her eyes. Her Aura of fear sent both her Ne-class henchwomen into shivers, however the So-class, who was at the receiving end still maintained an insane grin and wild eyes that scared the Ne-classes more than their Princess.

"C...Chill, This is all an misunderstanding...it`s just that after a depth charge lobbed hafta my head, I have an epiphany!"

She coughed a bit while in the stranglehold of the Princess. But her insane smile unwavered and her eyes seemed more dilated with excitement as she continued her tale.

" Right after the charge blew my head, I almost sunk but I hit my face on one of those old colonial era Human vessels beneath the sea. It's a miracle that I survive, as if fate want to show me something, and it indeed showed me something amazing. As Abyssals we can feel emotions of the wrecks of the sea, and that wreck felt special. Those emotions I felt from it were unlike the ones from the Second World War, it's hundreds years older, those spirits although unwanted and outcasted. **Yet, they are Free…**"

"Free?"

"Unrestrained by cause or their better men! They rob and take as they wish from their superiors, drank and lived out a wild exciting life with dreams of gold and infamy! Even if Empires and those bigger than them pursuited, they still smile and laugh and spat on their faces, and give them hell and turmoil as these stronger ones chased. Sinking many bigger Galleons owned these empires before eventually being chased down. Heh heh, and even when these spirit sink they sunk with their gold leaving a bad taste to their stronger adversaries, heh heh sunk while gettin paid! HAHAHA! The faces of those Empire men and Admiral made when these Spirits screw with them! Win even in death..." The So-classed laughed maniacally.

"Those buccaneers , **Pirates** as they called themselves in the parchments they preserved in glass bottles within the shipwreck I read has such emotions that felt me with ecstasy! And the papers hinted of a Fortune these humans of the past hid. I want that! The fortune, the freedom and it's delicious emotions. More delicious than the ones of pointless hatred we have or the boring forced positivity felt from the Shipgirls ... So I wonder, why sink without getting paid right? Why sink for the lame Abyssal cause of hate towards humanity? RIGHT my maties?!" She asked with a wild grin to her two Ne-class captors who still in fear at the Princess.

" So I decided that I would rather dramatically sink as paid Abyssal girl then a penniless weapon, I want an adventure full of plunder, freedom and infamy! But I need folks to tag along, so I just want to come back and spread the good news to ya so I can get some mates! Not really just runnin away, but preparing to SEIZE MY FORTUNE!"

The Mad So-class screamed the last part out loud with her soul, in fact her words touched herself so much that tears ran down her cheek. She reached into her hat and pulled out a small green bottle a scroll of old paper within.

"Inside here, is a hint to the Buccaneer`s fortune and proof to my words."

She did won my attention , the Useless Abyssals had their ears and eyes on her as well. She even managed to raised the Purple Haired Shipgirls up. In fact I saw a different look on her face now, instead brokenness I saw something else, I saw hope and intrigued.

But the Southern War Princess, oh boy she sure looked disgusted. She took the bottle the So-class presented to her and tossed it aside and it shatter to a million pieces right beside my stool, only the paper within remained. I ignored it and continued sipping.

"Hey trash, we are weapons built for war. A War to end all humanity. We don't need human pleasures like gold, love or any of that sort. And we certainly don't need useless weaklings like you. You bringing such a disgusting lie is the greatest sin I seen an Abyssal had committed, by tomorrow I will gather the rest of my fleet while I take pleasure to parade your corpse as an example."

**"Psst."**

A gentle and timid voice hushed beside me . It was the Useless Destroyer-classed Princess.

"What's going on over there?" She asked

"Looks like an poor Abyssal who lost her marbles. I heard rumours of them , but she was the first one I saw. The Abyss always treats them as useless too, no, they punish them more for the deflect in their minds, mutilations then they cannibalize her. I feel bad for that So-class." My Ru-class said.

"Oh dear…" The Destroyer Princess sunken back to the corners of the cage and curled back to her depressing state.

I said nothing and quietly took a sip of my drink. For some reason the So-class incoherent ramblings felt like music to my ears. Even if I view that pale girl in cocked hat as an idiot.

Who even in that situation was too mad to even feel fear. But rolled her eyes uncaringly at the Princess that grip her by her throat.

"Heh Well, suit yerself mate, I came back here to deliver the news is to find shipmates for me to Share the fortune. Mates who can look after my arse and stick up to Uppity scoundrels like yer. And In fact one of my mates are already here to kick yer arse!"

The Southern war raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And which one of us is dumb enough to even give a shite about you? Heh and which one of you weaklings can even surpass me heh?! I am the Southern War Bitch of the Southern Front retard. Don't think shitty bluffing will save you from sinking trash." She asked as she dangled the So Class in her Gigantic Gauntleted hand.

"Oh ho ho, yer be surprised. She`s someone reliable, someone who loves drinking as much as me! And Someone who I can SHARE the Fortune with! **SOMEONE LIKE HER**!"

**"...!"**

The Submarine pointed to something behind the Southern War`s back. And it was at me. A slouched me with my back facing her who just wanted a peaceful drink.

Ru-class broke a cold sweat with her expression screaming "Don't drag us into this." But I just took a quiet sip.

"You there! Y...You like rum right, me Love rum too! Who knows! Maybe if we pulled this off, we can use all our fortune to buy the freshest rum the world can offer! Hell, maybe the Fortune is good rum afterall!"

I can feel the Southern War`s ruby red eyes piercing through my back. Even if I continue to pretend nothing had happened.

I can also hear the loud thud and a "ack" the meant she tossed the So-class aside, and heavy thumping sound of her boots that get louder and louder meant she was approaching me.

"You… are the Aircraft Carrier Princess, the latest one who came out of the Southern Yard. My Latest and strongest creation of the Abyss."

I didn't even bother to turn and give her eye contact.

" Yet you are here, wasting your potential on humanity`s shit while slacking, tsk tsk… Slacking your way off sorties."

She slammed a fist to the table causing Ru-class to jolted a bit and lost her emotionless demeanor completely. Quivering and fear overwhelmed her. I just took a sip, the bottle was down less than half.

"But you know what, as a respect for that potential, I am going to give you one last chance. Tomorrow you are going to join me to raid Guam. No deserting, no slacking, and I want you dig your fingers into the eyes of human Admiral residing there."

"Of course Southern-sama, we will proceed with this operation with no hesitation or issues." Ru class said.

"You fuck off one side Ru, I am talking to the other Princess here. Not you."

I sat still, still not giving her a word.

"Come on Aircraft Carrier Sama, you have to say something!" Ru Classed whispered and begged.

"Hey maties uhh? me still held down here! " The So-class cried out. Apparently now she was pinned to the ground by the two Ne-classes again.

"You heard what I said Aircraft-Carrier Princess?! Before I sink you where you stand…"

"** You're annoying me Twintails…...**" I growled back , flames flaring from my eyes as I glared deep into my Superior`s.

"..."

Now, everyone was taken aback, the prisoners, the Ne Classes, the Ru Class, even the Southern War herself.

"Excuse me?" She responded , still astounded by my words.

Ru-class stare down to the floor wide eyed and shook. Not even her know what to say.

She used her oversized gauntlet and batted my final precious bottle of rum shattering to the floor. It's shards mixing in with the shards of what used be So-class`s bottle.

My eyes turned bloodshot as I lost my final bottle of rum. Something in me ignited.

"No one… no one had ever dared to talk to me like that… you are the first, Aircraft-Carrier Princess." She said shakingly pointing a finger at me with her voice cracking and her lips curling to a malicious insane smile.

"Forgive her Southern-sama , she's just two months old and was still adjusting developing her behavior as an Abyssal. We can take the mission and…"

She immediately grabbed the Ru-class by her neck and lifted her high, choking her.

" Say more and I will scuttle you too Ru Class. Being Deflective, Defiance is unacceptable in the Abyssal Fleet. It's the definition of useless and I… will have to scuttle her, and you her escort , are supposed to steer her the right way, and you failed. NOW I Will NOT HAVE..."

**Crash***

The Southern War was cut off as the back of her head was smacked with a metal stool, **by me**. And she released my Ru-class.

From where I smashed the stool on the Southern War, a U-dent was formed on the stool. As I tossed the ruined stool aside.

"Why you…." The Twin-tailed Princess didn't took long to recover.

In a burst of flame, her Gauntlet a tri cannon which she tried to summoned to fire at me. But I socked her scowling face with Abyssal-Alloy encased fist causing her the lose a teeth and spat some blood. Stunning her for a while with blood leaking from her nose.

Then I wrestled a arm over her shoulders and gave her a hard knee to the Stomach and she cried in agony before she can fire her cannons.

**" No one ever…" **

I kept kneeing her in the stomach, harder each time as I was reminded of her smug arrogant smile she gave me just now.

**"Tells me…"**

I gave one final Kneecap. Before clasping my fists into a makeshift mace and swung it down her skull with a Sickening crunch.

**"WHAT TO DO!"**

Despite all that, An Abyssal albeit a Princess is durable enough to withstand all that. So she shakingly tried to get up on her four limbs, before I stomped my boots on the palm of her Cannon Gauntlets causing her to scream in agony, and laugh at the same time?

"You… were supposed to use all those strength on humanity. I made you stronger so you can give righteous hell to the humans, I … made you too strong, I am happy for you for that. Yet you abuses this strength and life bestowed to you for your own selfishness, disregarding your place in life, and I am ... bitter at you for that. What had I done..." She spat out her words along with her blood, while shakingly pointing a twisted finger at me. Blood and tears running down her face.

I stood there looking at her pitiful form.

Then as prideful Princess, she won't accept defeat as a reality, especially by an lower ranked Abyssal. As a last ditch attempt, she pulled her remaining tri-cannon gauntlet at my face.

"Now sink you tragic failur…"

My fist crackled in red flame I gave her a backhand before she can aim well, causing her to launch her round through the ceiling instead of me. She screeched like a banshee when I dug my thumb into her eye and grabbed her by the head. Then slammed her the back of her head to the floor before stomping a sharp iron boot so hard that it punched through her stomach and blood splatter out of her mouth, the wound I made with my boot, and it was all over...

Southern War Princess at last eyed in shock as she look at my boot that impaled her, when she looked at me, she became another person. Fear written all over her face as she went from an arrogant Abyssal Princess, into a scared teenager whimpering.

"**Will I... Will I... be resurrected again... someday…"**

Those were her last words before her head fall over as her eyes rolled back. As she crumpled lifelessly like a puppet with her strings cut.

Silence descended throughout the hall, all eyes are on me now. The Shipgirl, the Ru-class, the Ne-classes, and the Useless ones.

"Wow damn, she died penniless with emptiness, didn't expect you to turn her into a donut through." So-Class commented.

"W...what had you done. The Abyss will never forgive us after this! We had became traitors...they will search for us, and hunt us and give us a worse sinking than the Princess!" Ru cried, her entire being quivering in horror as she looked at the corpse of the incapitated the Princess.

I feel no shame for my actions, but I do felt disgust when I looked at the face of the fallen Princess. I carried her corpse with my Shoulder under her waist, as I walked to a nearby window and tossed her outside, I watched as she fell to the seas with a plume of water, then slowly sink down the cold sea leaving only a few fading ripple.

"What are we going do? What are we gonna do? What are we going to …" Ru-class covered her head just she muttered the phrase again and again.

The Ne-Classes did nothing but too stared at me, as I murdered their Princess, their superior hence they thought twice before irking my wrath.

I slowly walked back to the counter and put back the dented stool back to how it was, then gingerly and I picked up So-Class`s note then sat back on the stood and studied the paper.

It was a map with a few notes scribbled on it.

"**Oi**,"

I called out to the So-class. Who immediately turned her attention to me.

"This Fortune of yours , how do I find it."

A wide smile stretched on the Submarine`s face while her eyes twinkled as if she heard the most beautiful music she had ever heard in her life.

"So your coming lass?"

"**But I am get to be the Captain**."

That didn't rained on her parade, without hesitation she immediately enthusiastically saluted and cried.

"AYE CAPTAIN! Sohai reporting!" the So-class,i cried.

"Sohai?"

"That's the name I given meself! It's pretty dull to be called a So-class all ze time eh?"

I nodded in understanding. Amused to a extent.

The Ru-class looked at me stunned

"You can't be serious, you are trusting the words of a mad So-class?!"

"Yea, then what else can I do, I ain't going to sink Shipgirls for the Abyssal Fleet nor am I sinking for it. Fuck them, we are sailin our way now, and surviving as our own fleet, sailing for our freedom and rum rather than for the boring Fleet don't give a shit about us. Sailing without any arrogant bitch pointing orders at us! You in?"

" I…" The Ru Class hesitated, before taking a deep breath and sighed. "As your Escort, My Princess, you know what my answer is."

"Captain…"

"Pardon?"

"Captain Yorktown or just York. This is the name I called myself now, I ain't going to take Aircraft Carrier Princess anytime soon, not gonna take something that bitch gave me. And I don't like calling you Ru-class for my entire existence. How about **Rudder**?"

"Rudder?"

"If you ain't fine with it I …"

"No… I will take it." my Ru-class , Rudder said.

Then I turned to the other Useless Abyssals. Who gave me a worried look as I walked towards them

Then wrapping my hands on the barred doors of their cages and I tore the door apart and threw it one side.

"Wo?"

"What are you doing?" The Supply Depot Princess asked grabbing the bars of her confinement.

I said nothing but took the ring of keys that hung outside the cage and tossed it to them.

"The same Offer goes to all of you, no longer will we be called useless by those uppity bitches once we are out of this fleet. No longer must we answer to the Abyss but ourselves! So we are forming our own fleet to survive, a fleet to seize our fortune as we pleased and I need girls like you in. So here's the offer : Join my crew and make yourself a name."

The Wo-class was the first to grab the keys and unlocked her cuffs. She did waste a second to grab her cane and exited her cage.

"Wo." Was the first word she said after she joined.

Soon not long, the Supply Depot Princess shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea why not, anything better than being a mule here." The Supply Depot Princess said as she reached and took the keys, then proceed to did the same thing as the Wo-class and got out of the cage.

"Uh… I...I will come too." The Destroyer Princess timidly joined next.

The two Ne-classes came to us too. Losing their Princess , they decided to turn to a new one.

"Well, I guess that's all of them." Rudder said

"**WAIT**!" One voice cried.

It was the Shipgirl, her eyes bloodshot and desperate as she rattled her chain when she tried to get closer to us.

"Please….T...take me with you too." She begged.

Rudder coldly glance at her before turning away. But she then widen her eyes and turned back when she realized I am approaching the Shipgirl.

"Wait...you aren't serious Prin… I mean Captain, you are taking a Shipgirl with us?! They are the sworn enemy of us Abyssals!"

"That's what they said, but now I said fuck them. I don't give a damn about the Abyssal War from the beginning, nor do I give a damn about whether she's a shipgirl or not..." I said as I tore her retrains off her wrist.

"These Shipgirls worked for their human masters, they do anything their master tell them to and if their Admiral tell them to bend over and take it. They will spread their legs while they are at it. They will even throw their own to sharks if ordered. And these Admirals want us DEAD, who knows when she will shell us behind our backs because her Admiral ordered it."

"..." I paused with hesitancy. Then I heard a soft murmuring behind us, we noticed, it's from the Shipgirl.

"My Admiral-kun…" She murmured.

"My Dear Admiral-Kun and her Secretary Ship… heh... heh." Her mouth started to curl into a thin twisted smile.

"That man and my Dear Onee-san…"

Her fists clenched into balls and she started shaking. Tears dripping and splattering on the floor. I soon realized , she was shaking...with rage.

"Are...pieces...of...shit that stabbed… me at the back. Because one is a PARANOID SELF ABSORBED FUCK ... the other a SADISTIC YANDERE WHORE who don't give a shit about family! "

Everyone was stunned at the Shipgirl. Who was still twitching and quivering in rage, before snapping her fiery blue eyes at Rudder.

"You said we will even throw our own to Sharks when ordered? Damn right, you are dead right. And now I am here, marinated slobber sliced and diced like some kind of toy… Love for humanity? Reincarnation of Positive Emotions of Ships of the past? Pride of a Ship Maiden? Heh all lies. We just weapons built to serve mankind, and disposed whenever they felt like it. And I hate it, I would rather chase gold and infamy as Pirates so that I can spit on their face as a good old "Haha"!"

A soft silence descended once again, but it ended when Sohai clapped enthusiastically at her end.

"Bravo! Bravo! Such drama and anger! Gold and infamy and Freedom?! I like that ! In fact the god damned reason I am in on this. I say we keep her!"

"So just curious , what will do when you see your Admiral and his Secretary Ship again mate?" I asked.

"Ex... Admiral, well I will shove a katana up his ass if I ever see his face again!"

I nodded as I helped her up. This Purpled haired one interested me a lot.

"What is your name, Shipgirl?" I asked

"Iwaki Alpha, my name is Iwaki Alpha."

"Aye Iwaki, welcome to the crew." I put hand over her shoulder and help her stand up.

Rudder looks like she want to say something, but bit her lips and swallowed her words. Together we headed for the exit. Never stepping back.

And here we are, a group of Outcasts and a unwanted Shipgirl, no one stopping our exist, some remnants of the Southern War's Fleet even chose to join, some chose to stay. We also managed to gather a bunch of Destroyers and Light Cruisers to our merry crew, the Destroyer Princess had her way with them. We took a abandoned human Cruiser called USS Pride as our Ship, towed by the Destroyers , cruisers and my Familiar Tatch I called it, a gigantic Shark-like beast times larger than me with two turrets mounted on it's back.

I was taught that all Princess own one, I only summoned her in trainings, but never really used her in action. As Tatch pulled my Ship further,I watched the base of E-Island , my former home a black towering structure cutting the sky, getting smaller and smaller as the Pride sailed further. Further away from the Abyssal War, for a new life under it's chaos.

Well in reality, I just want to drink with a free peaceful life without any bother.

* * *

**Back at the Bar.**

Feelings mixed into a mess inside him, the Southern War Princess… the one that killed his Kaga and ruined his life, before he could even avenge his Secretary Ship, she was killed by another Princess because she was too much of a dick. He don't know what to feel about this, he don't know how to contemplate this as all of this can be summarized into an absurd question he asked again to the other Princess...

"Wait, so you killed the Southern War Princess because she knocked over your bottle of Rum?" Shay asked.

"Yes." York answered back.

"And you took an abandoned American Cruiser and decided to become Pirates?"

"Yes."

"Then did you find the Treasure Sohai talked about."

"No,"

"Well, that's a different answer."

"No one can interpret the map and find the treasure, so we spent the rest of our days robbing Cruisers, Fisher Boats and Cargo Ships, scaring the humans onboard shitless. None were hurt as they don't dare to argue with the Barrel of an Abyssal Cannon. Sometimes in Abyssal Raids on Shipgirl`s base, we just sneaked in to take some loot from fallen Guardian Offices. While running away whenever Shipgirls and other Abyssals were around, or when they are killing each other, then along the way, we expanded our ranks by accepting stray Abyssals into the crew.

Even if we don't get to find the actual Fortune Sohai was talking about, hell we don't even know what to do with it even if we found it until we found New Nassau. Still, the bounty we stole made up for that. And Rum was thankfully apart of them, we sorta forgotten about that Fortune. And this work is fun and all, but I have to admit this line of trade had made weird significant changes to us, Mindoro became a shut-in addicted with the human loot she found, some of us became more vulgar, made some slangs and made Sohai more … amusing ."

"Then how does the money , cosplay come in? Why do you even need them?"

"To trade with others in New Nassau and spend them on rum… and certain goods for the needs of the crew."

"Huh?"

"It was soon discovered we aren't the only ones who ran from the War. There were Pirates Fleets made up completely of Shipgirls, Abyssals or a mix of both. Each have our own messed up stories, Ships that had too gave up and sunken into this trade. And when they gathered up together, they made more sea slangs, and a little cesspool called **New Nassau** where **Darwin**, a former Princess now Captain who turned her base into a marketplace that sell the loot to criminals of the human underworld for goods and resources, bauxite , oil and even some commercial goods like rum, cigars, tea even videogames and cosplay and manga, heard she have good connections. Overtime it expanded and more trash of the sea converged there. Unredeemable underdogs living under lame chaos of war to make a living, or a name for themselves."

"Nassau? the Pirate Republic?"

"New Nassau," York corrected, " I don't know why but Darwin apparently have same tastes as Sohai, regardless that place became a Marketplace for us, for us to sell stuff and buy stuff. That's where we get our Abyssal-Alloy cutlasses, our uhh clothes and stuff,I mean they looked cool and intimidating… and they worked well when it's close and personal, fit the theme too."

"..." Shay just blinked twice at the Princess who take a moment to pat her hand on the hilt of her black cutlass, before they have another awkward eye contact… which York broke with an annoyed groan.

" Ugh, Anyways we are heading there so you better savour your time here in my bar, Oh and wear that."

York used her eyes to gesture a dirty coat and white overalls hanging from a wall.

"Uhh… I don't think they fit."

"Well if you continue to wear this fancy Whitecoat. Chances of you getting mobbed and forced to walk the plank by some angry Shipgirls is high. You saw Iwaki? New Nassau is filled to the brim with her type, or even worse and more unreasonable. Many Disgruntled Shipgirls there got fucked over by their Admirals gathered there, hence they want you kind`s head on a pike as much as the Princesses back in the Abyss, especially the Blighters. In a den of thugs you better dress humble Whitecoat."

A horn shook the entire bar. A brief pause of two seconds or so a ringing of a bell can be heard and someone above cried.

"We are reaching shore!" The Bell ringer cried.

"I'll be going now, I will wait for you on the starboard. A health to you Shay."

York drank her cup in one shot and slammed it down her counter.

Shay watched and York disappeared as she exited the stairs, Wool grabbed her cane and finished her barkeep duties. For some reasons, sitting here felt more comfortable than my desk back in the Guardian Offices.

For some reason when he sat at the stool, it felt like that Princess was the only one he can trust in this whole wide lonely world back at that moment.

Hence , Shay took the ugly jacket and climbed up the stairs.

* * *

**-000-**

**Main Factions :**

The Abyss

Guardian Office

**...**

**Brethren Court (Notable Fleets):**

_ Salters , Leader : Captain York, Aircraft Carrier Princess_

_ The New Nassau Free Company , Leader: Captain Darwin_

_ Blighters , Leader : Captain Hood_

_ Red Flag Fleet , Leader : Captain Ping.H, _

_ Northern Sea Fleet , Leader : Captain/Generalissimo Ping.Y_

_ Wakies , Leader : Captain Wakey_

* * *

**Planned Arcs/DLCS (May Change):**

**.**

_Revenge for another Revenge (Current Arc)._

_(Focused Fleets : Salters, The Abyss, Guardian Office, The New Nassau Free Company)_

_._

_The Red Office Conspiracy _

_(Focused Fleets: the Red Flag Fleet , Northern Sea Fleet, )_

_._

_Drowning Crown_

_(Focused Fleets: Blighters, Guardian Office (British Branch) )_

_._

_Anne and the Dutchman_

_(Focused Fleets: Wakies, Salters, Blighters, The New Nassau Free Company)_

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**Alright that's done! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I had been a big fan of Kantai Fanfic for a while, especially the ones centred around Abyssals. They are just so fascinating, their design, their style… however they just feel so shallow. The feel like the "other" genre of villains who are designed to be the punching bag of the good guys, the Shipgirls who are as shallow (examples of "other" be like your 80's James Bond Villains. Evil Commies from Rambro Movies or evil Space Invaders etc). With no other qualities except being evil and hateful, while the Shipgirls is just your stereotypical Admiral cocksucking Harem addition. The only interesting thing about Abyssals was that they used to be Shipgirls which had a lot of potential … but that theme was not explored enough in the canon franchise, only hinted. And I am not sure if the Anime is canon or not. Even through, the Alter-Ego didn't do much to redeem their characters.**

**So fanfiction come in, explore more into their character, make them more than the stereotypical "other" villain. Who have qualities and good motives of their own. Two Fanfic the inspired me the most is "Drag me to the Depths" by ****twentythirteen**** and "The Abyssal Dairies" Trilogy by ****MortalitasBorealis**** . **

**While Drag me to the Depths by Twentythirteen still portrayed the Abyssals as the "other" while the Shipgirls although have their challenges, slightly less shallow characters, but is still the Admiral bootlicking goodie two shoes that had bored me quite some time, but still interesting to read. Same can be said for the Abyssals, especially twenty's portrayal of the Battleship Princess, who although is an "other" genre villain, she still have a clear motive that is intriguing, like to end suffering and evil of wars and she does have a good and admirable intentions, except it was misguided due to her actions, and Admiral Drake, call her out of her hypocrisy in the story.**

**However "Abyssal Dairies" by Mortalitas… especially the latest "Abyssal Dairies Requiem" was the treasure chest hidden in the seas of the Kantai Fanfic. With an interesting cast of Abyssal not the "other" villain, but genuine good characters with their own qualities and quirks. Like Hornet, an unfortunate Woman woke up in the middle of the sea who faced her own challenges but still strives to be a good person. Even if she was the Aircraft Carrier Water Hime hunted by Shipgirls and wronged multiple times just because she was an Abyssal, she struggles to keep her conscience clean. Her portrayal of the other princesses was also as interesting, Washington the Battleship hime a natural leader with a gentle lady-like demeanor to lead the Abyssal Coalition to fight against the Shipgirls for their own survival. Despite that, Abyssals aren't the good guys of the story as they too have their own flaws and scumbags of their own, such as Sonya, the Southern War Princess who was Psychopathic and Brutal, but she has her backstory and her own set of good qualities. Same can be said for Shipgirls where there's good but flawed Shipgirls and disgusting and horrible ones, such as Tatsuta who was portrayed as a Sadistic Monster but had her own qualities, their Admirals had good ones like Tsubaki of Yokosuka Office, Admiral Kenny Gray who spared a Princess and there's asshole Admirals like Travis Gray, his brother, a tragic bitter villainous Admiral who had good reasons of his villiany… the point is that there was a good and bad to anything in her story, everything was diverse and arranged well. It's characters, the factions within it. It really done Justice to the characters of Kantai collection. Sadly, by now there still too many "Good Guys" in the Abyssal Faction and the story was biased towards them despite how hard Mortalitas tried. **

**Which brings a problem to the Kantai Fanfic in general, Abyssals are either bad shit evil, or good to the extreme, while the Shipgirls in most fanfics are the same. So I want to explore the grey area more, and while drinking a lot , listening to Irish Sea Shanties which I recently had an interest of... an question come out in my head.**

"**WHAT IF EVERYONE IS A SELFISH BASTARD?"**

**What if in the midst of the Abyssal War, there are just Abyssals and Shipgirls sick and tired of anything, the unwanted outcasts of Society going against Societal norms. Like becoming Pirates and forming their own Factions in the name of their own Freedom and Personal Goals? While above this underworld , your Stereotypical Abyss and Shipgirls duke it out. Not anyone of them is a Hero or villain, but just have their own goal and needs?**

**Now the Factioning part is interesting , I have something in mind for each of them. Some DLCs after I finished this arc. **

**(Note : I am guilty of borrowing some naming conventions from Mortalitas, but due to the lore of certain characters, namely the Princesses, I feel like I have no choice but to name them as such to be faithful to their lore. )**


End file.
